


Como lidiar con idiotas de voleibol (y no morir en el intento)

by forevertrash97



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, ChicaxChico, ChicoxChico, F/M, Fluff, Harem, Las grandes (des)venturas de Makoto Kae, M/M, Malos entendidos, Romance, Shounen, Situaciones incomodas, Slice of Life, Un poco de smut, amistad, comedia, haikyuu!! - Freeform, no sé qué más añadir
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:14:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forevertrash97/pseuds/forevertrash97
Summary: Cuando Makoto Kae entra en la preparatoria de Aoba Jousai, muy insegura de a cual club registrarse e intentando realizar un cambio de ciudad para comenzar de nuevo, termina aceptando rápidamente la petición de una nueva amiga de convertirse en manager del club de voleibol masculino de la escuela. Ahora deberá sobrevivir a la vida adolescente y su nueva vida como estudiante de preparatoria, mientras intenta lidiar con un grupo de nerds de voleibol, los cuales son probablemente lo peor que ha visto en su vida.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Iwaizumi Hajime/Matsukawa Issei/Oikawa Tooru, Hanamaki Takahiro/Original Character(s), Iwaizumi Hajime/OC, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Oikawa Tooru/Oc





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *Proyecto algo viejo que estuve pensando en retomar. No me hagan mucho caso. Probablemente solo vómito de palabras y varias situaciones comprompetedoras e incómodas.   
>  Aquí la historia comienza cuando los de tercer grado son estudiantes de segundo y los de segundo de primero respectivamente.   
> Tengan paciencia por esta chica nueva en este fandom. 
> 
> Exparsan el amor, Saku fuera.

**PRÓLOGO:**

Makoto Kae despertó al día siguiente casi sin saber ni quién era, donde estaba o qué había pasado ayer. La cabeza le dolía como si alguien le martillara el cráneo y su cuerpo se sentía algo húmedo y a la vez caliente. Una sensación demasiado extraña.   
Lo único que recodaba de anoche era que una lluvia torrencial la había alcanzado mientras tomaba una bicicleta que ni siquiera era suya, en una prisa por dejar el país. ¿Por qué exactamente? No tenía la más remota idea.

Solo venían a ella pequeños flashbacks. Aya San invitándole a una fiesta de noche de brujas. Voces arrastradas por el sake, mejillas ruborizadas. Kyotani san desmayado en la bañera de una casa a la cual no reconocía. Yahaba aferrado a una planta, llorando como niño pequeño. Dos sempais de tercer año en una clase de verdad y reto demasiado sexualizada, donde uno le lamía los pezones sugestivamente al otro mientras que el tercero filmaba el acto con su celular. Mastukawa y Hanamaki senpai completamente borrachos alabando arrodillados sobre el duro suelo a un Oikawa semi desdnudo con peluca rubia, bóxers de aliens y cocos atados a su pecho, siendo halagado como la sexi reina alien Oikawa, cubierto de un líquido fluorescente que sólo Dios sabrá de dónde había salido. Una espalda robusta cargándola sobre sus hombros mientras se desmayaba borracha de fiebre.

_Woah._

Al parpadear varias veces para ajustar su vista y acostumbrándose a los rayos de sol que se colaban por una ventana semi abierta, cayó en cuenta de que aquella no era su habitación.

¿Dónde diablos se encontraba?

Parecía una cabaña. De esas como las que se usan en vacaciones de verano, situadas a la orilla de una espléndida playa.

_¿Eh? ¿Cabaña?_

Como un golpe de agua helada, sintió numerosos escalofríos viajando por su cuerpo. Tenía frío. Confundido, se observó debajo de una sábana blanca.  
Tuvo que suprimir un grito del sobresalto dándose cuenta de se encontraba en bra y bragas. Además, llevaba puesta una chamarra del equipo de Aoba Josai encima.

Momento. Esa no podía ser la suya, ¿o sí? Era enorme, recubriéndole las muñecas y llegando hasta sus nudillos. Al acercar la fábrica a su nariz, percibió un suave aroma de jabón de pino salvaje, mezclado con algo de sudor impregnado en la fábrica, mismo que le resultó casi completamente familiar. Pero no podía hacerse una imagen de la persona. Intento moverse para levantarse, cuando sintió algo duro y pesado en su cuerpo, acomodado justo sobre su cintura.

Carraspeó, moviéndose incómoda. Notó que su almohada estaba más dura de lo normal. Extendió su brazo hacia atrás palpando entre las sábanas para ver qué era lo que le impedía moverse (todo por qué sentía la cabeza aún a punto de estallar). Justo a varios centímetros de su espalda baja, sintió un bulto curioso al tacto. Se giró para ver de qué se trataba.

_Santa madre difunta...._

-¡Ahhhhhhh!- gritó, palideciendo por completo al darse cuenta de lo que acababa de tocar: el pequeño Iwa -como el Idiokawa lo había bautizado- de Iwaizumi senpai. Cayó al suelo por retroceder e ignorando el dolor, pegó la espalda contra la pared, cubriéndose instintivamente el pecho con la chamarra.

Iwaizumi despertó alarmado con el torso para arriba completamente desnudo.

_Quiero ser una estrella de mar en mi siguiente vida..._

Sip, en definitiva habían dos nombres que figuraban ya en la lista roja de intento posible de homicidio de Kae Makoto: Ayaka Miura y Tooru Oikawa.

****


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Todo inicia con una apuesta. Jaja... ja. ja.  
> Esto apesta, mejor solo lean. Sufran

**_5 meses antes:_ **

-¡Kae, despierta ya bruja floja o llegarás tarde!- rugió Yui, su hermana menor, abriendo de golpe la puerta de habitación de Makoto Kae, como si fuese la dueña del lugar. El estruendoso y repentino tono de voz que había usado fue demasiado para los pobres nervios de la chica castaña, quien sobresaltada salió disparada de su litera y perdiendo el equilibrio, cayó al suelo de cara.

Si antes había estado aun medio adormilada y pesada por el cansancio, ahora todo aquello había desaparecido, reemplazado por un dolor punzante en todo su semblante.

Demonios. ¿Ese pequeño monstruillo tenía que hacer tal escandalo tan temprano? ¿Qué no sabía que la gente podía morir de un infarto debido a un susto como aquel?

Kae se incorporó con dificultad, su visión nublándose un poco, la espalda y la cara explotándole de dolor. Estiró su brazo derecho para apoyarse en la cama, pareciendo una anciana que había perdido su andadera. Su hermana menor tuvo que reprimir una risita-tos con la parte trasera de su antebrazo, mirando a su hermano mayor divertida.

-¡Estaba soñando con Usui! ¡Y no hagas eso o un día de estos me matarás de un paro cardiaco!- gruñó la castaña, adolorida.

Yui miró la expresión de su hermana, y la risilla antes reprimida entre sus labios se convirtió en una gran cantidad de carcajadas.

-¿¡Qué!?- demandó Kae furiosa, comenzando a impacientarse por la repentina reacción de su hermana menor hacia ella. La chiquilla paró leves instantes para observarlo a los ojos y luego continuó riéndose con fuerza, mientras se inclinaba levemente sobre sí misma, llevándose ambas manos al estómago incapaz de respirar.

Luego de limpiarse con el talón de su mano una lágrima de sus ojos color ámbar, la chica finalmente recobró la compostura antes de añadir medio a tono de burla:

-Deberías mirarte. Ahora mismo pareces una friki loca retorcida. 

Kae inclinó un poco su cabeza hacia un lado, mirando a su hermana, confundida.

-¿A qué te refieres? Son una cultura exótica y compleja que verdaderamente sabe entender otros lados distintos de la naturaleza y dice que es igual de bueno ver a dos príncipes juntos. La definición correcta sería: persona que apoya con devoción la relación que ocurre cuando dos senpais se dan cuenta el uno del otro. Si te soy sincera, algunas sí están un poco locas, mientras que otras no tanto. Debido a la fuerte represión que existe hoy en día, las mujeres a veces no sabemos qué hacer con nuestros más profundos y prohibidos deseos de ver a dos hombres siendo tiernos, demandantes y cogiendo intenso entre ellos. - corrigió y explicó ella, alzando un dedo y sintiéndose repentinamente demasiado orgullosa de sus raíces.

Tal y como la mayoría de anteriores casos de Fujoshis, ella había terminado leyendo un yaoi por accidente tras comprar un libro que se había mezclado en la colección de la shonen jump mensual de las librerías y el primer momento que los vio fue único, sintiendo que aquella nueva sensación debía permanecer. Para ser específicos, había sido como una luz que iluminaba su vida. Aunque como siempre, comenzó lanzando el manga temerosa y asqueado, entrando en conflicto de por qué dos hombres harían tal cosa, mientras la parte más profunda de sus deseos le gritaba que tomara el manga y lo siguiese leyendo. O tal vez hubiese sido el morbo.

Al final terminó acostumbrándose más que perfectamente al nuevo pasatiempo. Aunque claro, antes muerta que alguien más se enterase de sus gustos raros y algo retorcidos. Alguien aparte de Yui.

-Ehm... ¿en general Fujoshi no significa mujer retorcida y podrida?-inquirió la chica menor.

Se ganó una mirada asesina por parte de su hermana mayor.

-Ejem…si- Yui arrugó un poco la nariz, carraspeando– Pero solo ve a mirarte en el espejo. Luces graciosamente horrible- continuó diciendo entre carcajadas ahogadas detrás de su antebrazo.

Cuando Kae sintió algo húmedo y cálido escurriendo de su nariz, corrió como alma que llevaba el diablo hasta su cuarto y se encerró en el baño, dirigiéndose torpemente hasta su espejo para mirarse: sus ojos azul verdoso estaban completamente rojos e hinchados, con bolsas oscuras dibujadas debajo de aquellos debido a su pequeño desvelo por la noche anterior. Su cabello estaba enmarañado y revuelto por toda su cabeza, su pijama estaba completamente arrugada y encogida, de ambas fosas nasales escurrían chorros y chorros de sangre haciéndolas parecer las cataratas del Niágara. Y aquello junto a su comisura derecha ¿era una mancha de saliva seca?

"Qué demo..." casi gritó en voz alta, sus ojos abriéndose como platos por el miedo e incomodidad. Madre mía, en verdad se veía horrible. Espantosa. Peor que la mujer que llora.

Yui podía casi oír todo lo que Kae pensaba para sí misma, como si fuese alguna especie de psíquica. –Como sea, solo apresúrate. Casi son las 8- murmuró entre dientes, cerrando la puerta detrás de ella de un golpe.

La castaña regresó a su habitación y se dejó caer sobre su cama buscando entre las sábanas su celular. Cuando lo encontró deslizó el dedo sobre la pantalla y observó la hora, forzando un poco la vista.

7:45.

-¡Miércoles, miércoles, miércoles! ¡Llegaré malditamente tarde! 

Kae corrió lo más rápido que pudo, tomando su uniforme y se encerró en el baño. No había tiempo suficiente para tomar una ducha, así que se quitó la pijama aventándola prácticamente al cesto de la ropa sucia.

15 minutos.

Su cabello era ahora el problema: un caos total. Estaba completamente enmarañado y peinarlo le tomaría más de media hora debido a que podía tener días malos de cabello como días buenos. Intentó primero con cepillarlo, pero diversos cabellos rebeldes color castaño claro volvían a desacomodarse, terminando en punta.

12 minutos.

-¡AHHHHHHHH!- gritando de la frustración, abrió por completo el grifo del lavabo para lavarse sin mucho cuidado la cara. Se la secó y después inclinó la cabeza sobre este, mojándose el cabello. Sin embargo, no le convendría dejarlo que se secara al natural porque después sería un problema enjuagarlo y volver a cepillarse.

Optó entonces por recogerlo hacia arriba, en la famosa cebolla floja - de no me importa en lo más mínimo- y se apresuró hacia las escaleras, bajando dos a la vez.

10 minutos.

Abajo, Yui tomó dos barritas de cereal y se las lanzó a su hermana mayor quien las atrapó fluidamente en el aire- una maniobra que había aprendido desde que eran muy pequeñas- a la vez que la castaña daba solo una mordida a su tostada y se dirigía a la alacena para colgarse su mochila al hombro.

No alcanzaría a lavarse los dientes. Quedaban 7 minutos o menos y de camino a Aoba Johsai -la cual por suerte, quedaba como a 5 cuadras de su casa- eran aproximadamente 5 minutos más en bicicleta y como 8 caminando. Frunció el ceño internamente pensando en qué hacer, después de todo las bacterias bucales matutinas olían peor que chivo mojado y eran desagradables. Debía verse presentable al menos por hoy, con todos los alumnos y maestros –sólo por el primer día.

Su hermana menor suspiró volteando disimuladamente sus ojos y le acercó el enjuague bucal medio abierto. –Toma- ordenó, a la vez que le lanzaba también el saco de tela blanca y el listón. Kae sonrió agradecida tomando la fábrica blanca en una mano mientras con la otra se llevaba el enjuague directo a la boca.

Sentía que hacer el procedimiento desde la tapita era más limpio pero no le quedaba tiempo, estaba medio desesperada después de todo. Yui frunció la nariz con asco. Luego, observó a Kae rutinariamente de arriba abajo, para ayudarla y comprobar que estuviese presentable. Notó entonces el detalle importante del cual no se había percatado aun habiendo visto a simple vista, las piernas semi-desnudas de su hermana.

-¿Y tus medias? No quiseras ir a sin depilarte y con las piernas a la vista, ¿verdad? - inquirió levemente irritada, apuntando con discreción a las delgadas piernas blancas de su hermana mayor. Ella siguió el dedo con su mirada y notó los odiosos y tenebrosos pequeños pelillos picudos brotando de su piel y las pálidas cicatrices que recubrían parte de sus pantorrillas.

 _< <Adorada seas hermana, por tu vista y atención impecables… >>_para sí misma debido a que su boca seguía llena con el líquido azul bucal.

Yui suspiró nuevamente, peleando con su mano para no hacer facepalm. ¿Cómo Makoto Kae podía navegar por su vida de estudiante preparatoriana?

Kae odiaba usar faldas o cualquier cosa que dejase al descubierto sus odiosas piernas de pollo. Sobre todo por sus cicatrices. No era una linda vista para contemplar. Y al contrario, la gente hacia más rumores sobre ella.

Eran tan trasparentes que comenzaban a volverla loca. Había intentado numerosos tratamientos, bronceados incluso pero digamos que las cosas no habían ido tan bien y había terminado con chetos de queso en vez de piernas –las vacaciones que acababan de suceder.

No había tiempo ni siquiera para rasurarse. Maldición. Abrió sus cajones y los revolvió hasta encontrar lo que buscaba: mayas delgadas color café. Serían suficiente por ahora. Se las colocó sin molestarse siquiera en retirarse la falda o los zapatos y de nuevo corrió escaleras abajo, lista para salir por la puerta, cuando su hermana la detuvo.

-Espera...aquí- le tendió una taza para que escupiera dentro el contenido bucal. Kae escupió como la pelinegra le indicó y le sonrió ampliamente, limpiándose la boca con el dorso de su brazo.

-Gracias. Te debo una- murmuró, volviéndose una vez más a la puerta abierta, la cual parecía esperarla desde hace horas. Yui observó la taza con el contenido bucal arrugando la nariz por el asco. ¿Qué diablos haría ella con las bacterias de su hermana?

Por prisa asimismo –ya que tocaba asamblea de honores antes de que las clases comenzaran- y sin saber aún exactamente cómo proceder, lanzó el contenido bucal fuera de la ventana, apresurándose ella también para llegar a tiempo.

Su hermana mayor y el señor Fujima –el vecino de al lado- probablemente le darían un largo sermón más tarde de por qué no se debe lanzar "las asquerosas bacterias bucales" a jardines anónimos, pero por ahora, estaba en un tremendo apuro por quedar con Hana y Mitsuha, sus amigas de la infancia.

* * *

Kae pedaleó tan fuerte como sus piernas le permitieron, hasta la preparatoria Aoba Johsai. Y no podía negar rotundamente que en verdad estaba nerviosa sobre comenzar una nueva etapa de su vida lejos de su ciudad natal, con nadie más que su hermana menor y su abuela para hacerle compañía.

Ella había visto en todo tipo de películas, animes, mangas y revistas acerca de aquel mundo no tan desconocido: adolescentes superficiales y hormonales, terribles profesores que encargaban cargas y cargas de tarea, exámenes sorpresa o ensayos, exasperando a los pobres estudiantes. Personas que pertenecían a todo tipo de etiquetas: los populares, atletas y guapos. Los emos, los darks, las excéntricas chicas populares que eran perras de medio tiempo. Y finalmente, la categoría a la cual Kae había pertenecido desde que tenía memoria: a los invisibles, marginados o conocidos también como los "donnadies".

El aterrador pensamiento de "comenzar una nueva etapa en una nueva ciudad" la sacudía en sus más profundos interiores, haciéndola plantearse si huir o morir allí mismo de un paro por la ansiedad. Y sin siquiera darse cuenta, había llegado a las enormes y brillantes rejas de entrada justo cuando resonaba el timbre para indicar que restaban 5 minutos más para clase.

Para su diminuto consuelo, las clases comenzaban a las 8:05 y no a las 8:00 como había temido antes.

No faltó mucho menos la multitud de estudiantes que repentinamente se acercaron a las rejas, llamándose los unos a otros y empujándola o gritándole en el oído más de varias ocasiones, mientras la arrastraban hacia el corredor principal.

En su mayoría , lucían de grados superiores- los mismos que ocasionalmente la empujaban sin notarla realmente- pero no se dignó a recriminar nada.

Después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a ser invisible para los demás.

Se ajustó la correa de su bolsa sobre su hombro, inhaló profundamente, calmando sus nervios. Repetía varias veces como un mantra que este nuevo año escolar sería espléndido. Nadie se enteraría esta vez de su oscuro secreto. Se aseguraba además, que todo pasaría bien, sin gente que le diera demasiados problemas y sin interrupciones en su monótona y aburrida vida diaria.

Cruzó entonces con determinación, la entrada a su nueva vida.

* * *

  
Ayaka Miura tenía un plan que seguro funcionaría al 100 por ciento.

Mientras lo repasaba mentalmente tarareando una canción con anticipación en sus ojos azules metálicos, cruzó las rejas de entrada. Con la gran noticia que iba a dar, toda la pesadez debida a la falta de horas de sueño se había desvanecido por completo de su cuerpo.

¿Por qué?

Porque era algo perfecto que ayudaría a sus compañeros del equipo varonil de voleibol ( y más a los entrenadores). De antemano se vengaría un poco del idiota de Oikawa Tooru.

Especialmente no podía esperar a sugerir su idea magnífica a sus compañeros (y amigos ) de segundo año.

Cuando la chica morena divisó entre la multitud de zombies adolescentes ambulantes a Mattsun y Makki, inmediatamente corrió hacia ellos.

-¡Buenos Días, perdedores!- saludó, dándoles una fuerte palmada a ambas de sus espaldas, demasiado entusiasmada. Takahiro se encogió sobre su propio estómago, recobrando el aire que había perdido y lanzó de reojo una mirada asesina a Aya. Issei por su parte, respondió a la morena con voz arrastrada e aburrida.

-¿Saben? Es un nuevo año escolar lo que significa que...¡es un año lleno de oportunidades y nuevos miembros del club!- canturreó Aya, excesivamente feliz. Ambos chicos, la miraron, enarcando una ceja mientras intercambiaban sonrisillas entre ellos.

-¿Qué?- demandó ella, frunciendo molesta el ceño, percibiendo que la juzgaban y se reían mentalmente de su declaración.

-Nada. Pero, ¿Aya chan te encuentras bien?- inquirió Makki pícaramente, sintiéndose de pronto tentado a tocar la frente de la morena para revisar si tenía fiebre.

-Estoy súper feliz, es solo eso- masculló ella, rechinando los dientes. Era más, en menos de una milésima de segundo, la molestia se había disipado. -Lo que en realidad importa es que ya que sé que están aún faltos de suficientes jugadores y personal, y como lo genial que soy, tengo una sugerencia para ayudarles. Todo porque soy una persona amable- continuó explicando, abriendo los brazos en el aire.

-No. Detente. Acabas de sonar justo como Oikawa. Harás que me den arcadas-Hanamaki bufó burlonamente, fingiendo comenzar a tener dolor de estómago.

-Taka-chi. No me compares con ese bote de basura andante. Por lo menos yo soy auténtica, carismática y definitivamente mejor que ese Idiokawa- el semblante de Aya de repente se volvió más oscuro, casi como el de un demonio saliendo del infierno. Su voz además se hizo mucho más gutural y tajante. Lo que ella más odiaba era que la compararan con Oikawa Tooru. Pero, aún así habían sido hace algún tiempo amigos en primer año. Claro que la cosa no había terminado bien.

Miura estaba a lo mucho, casi al mismo nivel de popularidad que la ascendente estrella del equipo, tanto con chicos como con chicas. Era excelente en la mayoría de lo que hacía. Era una jugadora de voleibol respetable, en la cual sus compañeras confiaban y admiraban, concediéndole a penas al alcanzar el segundo año, el título de capitana. Oikawa Tooru ni siquiera tenía aquel título.

Aún siendo rica y de un alto estatus social, Miura Ayaka era amable, carismática y respetada por todos.

En cambio -según ella- Tooru era un idiota excéntrico, mujeriego sinvergüenza que amaba ser el centro de atención.

-Sí claro. Cualquier idea que tengas de todas maneras, no puede ser nada bueno- suspiró Takahiro, volviéndole su espalda para comenzar a marcharse. Hizo un ademán con la cabeza a Mattsun quien se había quedado todo el tiempo en el mismo lugar, con expresión aburrida.-Vámonos. Nos vemos luego, Aya- el atacante lateral ordenó, empujando ahora a su compañero para que se marcharan. Pero Ayaka no iba a dejarles marcharse tan fácilmente.

-Ta ta ta~ Escuchen bien, perdedores- negó con su dedo índice bloqueando el paso de ambos chicos.

-¿Qué- suspiró Hanamaki, claramente irritado. Cada maldita vez que la chica de cabello azabache lo terminaba metiendo como parte de sus planes, el siempre era quien terminaba en problemas. Así había sido desde que estaban en 2ndo año de primaria.

-¿No les dan pena sus pobres entrenadores? De por si ya tienen demasiado trabajo que hacer. Es un abuso asimismo que utilicen el tiempo y energía que les queda para también encargarse de las medidas de los uniformes, organizar y quedar con escuelas para partidos de práctica, o encargándose de todos los asuntos ejecutivos. Lo que necesitan, es una manager. Alguien que pueda ayudarles con ese tipo de cosas. Además, si es muy buena en su trabajo y bonita, podría inclusive atraer a más gente que se interese en unirse al club- Aya dejó caer la bomba, sonriendo ante su maravillosa idea de ayudar al equipo.

-Yo haría esto, pero ya estoy ocupada con las chicas del equipo femenil- añadió, acomodándose un mechón corto de cabello detrás de la oreja. Los piercings en ésta brillaron debido a las luces.

Matsukawa se lo planteó por breves instantes. -Bueno, yo personalmente preferiría que tuviéramos una manager. He oído que la de Karasuno y las de Fukurodani son unas verdaderas bellezas- añadió encogiéndose de hombros, dibujando una sonrisita satisfactoria en sus labios. Makki miró a su amigo con un no tan discreto "¿Que demonios?"

-Espera, espera- movió las manos en un ademán, intentando analizar lo que la chica decía. Luego su semblante cambió a uno mucho más preocupado, como si le hubiesen dicho cosas terribles. -¡¿Qué?!- tomó a la chica por los hombros, jadeando. -¡¿Quieres conseguirnos una manager?!

-Sí. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tiene de malo?- inquirió Aya, parpadeando confundida. A ella le parecía perfecto.

-No podemos tener una por Oikawa, Miura. El tipo ( tal y como te quejas de él) es un maldito imán de mujeres. Esto suena mal. No creo que los entrenadores quieran algo así tampoco, a menos que sea un hombre. Una mánager no podría durar ni siquiera un solo día concentrándose en su trabajo como tal. O peor aún, podría renunciar en la primera media hora.

Aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo en voz alta, Hanamaki tenía un punto. Tener una manager para el equipo varonil de voleibol estaba estrictamente prohibido. Cada chica en la escuela estaba engatusada por Oikawa. Él incluso, algunas veces había logrado hacer que las maestras hicieran lo que el quisiera, con su odioso guiño. Ugh... ese maldito simplón.

-Hm- pensó llevándose un dedo al mentón. Estudió el techo, como si en él pudiese hallar una respuesta. Solo pasaron 3 segundos. -Ya sé- chasqueó sus dedos sonriente, asustando un poco a Mattsun con el repentino movimiento. -Puedo intentar convencer a los entrenadores. Solo debemos buscar a alguien que conozca las bases del vóleibol, sea efectivamente capaz de lidiar con idiotas coquetos, gente de mecha corta, payasos inmaduros y que esté dispuesta al 100% a cumplir su misión sin ninguna distracción - sonrió enormemente ante esto, ganándose una mirada molesta de ambos-. Y lo más importante: Alguien que no esté para nada, encantada por ese Idiokawa- explicó, sus ojos azul metálico asimilándose a los de un gato debajo de la luz de la luna.

Takahiro abrió la boca para protestar, cuando se detuvo a mitad del proceso, pensándolo. Intercambió una silenciosa discusión de miradas con Matsukawa y finalmente, suspiró.

-De acuerdo. Pero debes asumir cada parte de responsabilidad si algo sale mal, aunque estoy súper seguro de que caerá en su juego. Siempre lo hacen.

-¿Quieres apostar?- sonrió ella, cruzando los brazos con expresión confiada.

-Sí. Si ella termina loca por él, me deberás pagar 60 yen y lavarás mi ropa sucia por una semana entera- anunció Hanamaki orgulloso. Aquello mandó numerosos escalofríos por la espina dorsal de la morena.

-Hah. Sí como no. Si yo gano me comprarás yakisoba y lavarás la mía por tres semanas- Aya propuso, colocando ambas manos en sus caderas.

-No es justo. 2 semanas cuando mucho. Y es más en caso de que yo gane saldrás conmigo un mes entero. Al menos sólo en lo que pasa la boda de Saiko -chan.

-No. Ni de loca, solo 2 semanas . En ese tiempo también te lavaré la ropa interior y te pagaré 120 yen al mes. Saldrás luego de mi vida.

-No puedo, cariño. Se muy bien cuanto me amas- Hanamaki enarcó las cejas, sonriendo ampliamente.

Matsukawa los miraba de un lado a otro, completamente entretenido.

-Idiota- gruñó Aya, hinchando sus mejillas.

-Machorra

-Polea

-Salvaje

-Perdedor

-Enana

-¡De acuerdo! Un mes entero te lavaré la ropa y saldré contigo. Si yo gano me lavarás la ropa 1 mes entero y me comprarás yakisoba todos los días. ¡Y no me digas así!- remarcó tajante, apretando ambas manos en puños y sacándole la lengua a Takahiro, pareciendo una niña pequeña.

Esas palabras eran más que suficientes para sacarla de sus casillas. Hanamaki al conocerla desde pequeños, sabía exactamente qué tan sensible era con respecto a su altura.

Mattsun salió de su entretenimiento. -Em, ¿chicos?- trató de intervenir, ganándose miradas asesinas por parte de ambos.

-Sé que no debería meterme en esto que es entre ustedes, pero estamos hablando de algo muy delicado como es el tema de los sentimientos de ustedes mismos y de otras personas. No es como si pudiésemos controlar a quien decidimos querer o no- añadió.

-¡Entonces queda cerrada la apuesta!- ambos concluyeron, lanzándose miradas atroces, ignorando por completo la opinión de Issei. Después cada quien se marchó por su lado dando zancadas. Mattsun suspiró y simplemente se dirigió hacia la cafetería para tomar algo de comer antes del comienzo de clases, rindiéndose en aquellos dos.

Después de todo, las cosas se volverían interesantes, pero estaba hambriento.


	3. Chapter 3

Kae había deambulado por los pasillos durante los últimos 6 minutos o algo así, buscando el salón que le había tocado. La clase 1-4, era de las pocas del primer año que se encontraba avanzada en casi todo. Desde literatura japonesa hasta inglés, matemáticas y ciencias. Después de consultar numerosas veces en su pequeño papel con garabatos que parecían ser un croquis dibujado a la carrera, finalmente había decidido pedir indicaciones.

-Señorita… Ma-Makoto Kae. Llega tarde. Por favor, tome asiento rápido- le ordenó su maestra del primer período, en un tono un poco áspero. Ella atendió la indicación, caminando tímidamente entre la fila de mesa bancos, sintiendo numerosas miradas clavarse en ella. La maestra luego, se giró para seguir escribiendo en el pizarrón lo que parecía ser una lista de 35 libros y revistas que deberían de leer en todo el semestre.

Kae llegó a un lugar situado al fondo del salón, justo a la esquina pegada al enorme ventanal. Era perfecto. Nadie la molestaría, podría concentrarse en la medida de lo posible. Y no estaría dentro del rango de mirada de la maestra, en tanto que casi no le harían preguntas en clase. No era como si quisiera hacer desorden o hacer cosas malas. Pero simplemente lo prefería así. Mantener distancia, pero siempre prestando atención y tomando notas.

Al tercer periodo, todos los estudiantes habían sido reunidos para la Ceremonia de ingreso. Kae había sido empujada por el mar de estudiantes arrastrando los pies al primer gimnasio. La mayoría de ellos, hombres de grados superiores, le habían golpeado más de 3 veces en diversas áreas del cuerpo con tal fuerza, a pesar de ser una chica que midiese 1 72 centímetros.

Dentro, el gimnasio estaba abarrotado de gente y el calor era infernal. Pasar hora y media entera en ese lugar, escuchando el sermón usual de “Sobresalgan, sean excelentes estudiantes y personas” o cosas como esas la volverían loca en cualquier momento. Si hubiese estado por completo concentrada…

Si hubiese, porque una parte de ella estaba presente en el discurso del rector, mientras que la otra se preguntaba constantemente como sobrevivir al ambiente académico sobresaliendo en calificaciones y teniendo más vida social que años anteriores.

* * *

Después de lo que parecieron como interminables horas tortuosas, el almuerzo finalmente había llegado, siendo recibido por la avalancha de estudiantes apresurándose a la cafetería. Otros tantos más, habían optado salir a disfrutar del día despejado.

El timbre había sobresaltado a Makoto Kae, distrayéndola de su deber de escribir notas en su agenda acerca de las tareas que hacer, deberes de los cuales encargarse y después cómo dividir su diminuto tiempo libre.

Era extraño y divertido a la vez: aunque hacía listas y organizaba todo cuanto debía hacer, sus planes de alguna u otra manera, se las hacían para timarla y cambiarse por su cuenta. Hurra, esa era la esencia de ser Makoto Kae, junto con el hecho de que no podía llevarse bien –digamos- con toda la población masculina. Sin embargo, era perfecto quedarse desde la distancia, viendo la gloriosa relación de dos príncipes. Drama de otros antes de acciones, era su segundo dicho.

Aunque en realidad no se imaginaba teniendo un romance estable. Qué broma.

Los chicos reales eran siempre hormonales, ruidosos, presumidos, impulsivos, egocéntricos, inmaduros y difíciles de entender. No podías saber cuándo bromeaban o cuando eran serios. O si te decían lo que pensaban en realidad. Podían ser cachondos algunas veces – o un dolor de trasero-, juzgando y molestando a las chicas constantemente por sus apariencias estéticas y preguntándoles cosas ridículas.

Aún a pesar de que las chicas eran de temerse la mayoría del tiempo, los adolescentes u hombres jóvenes podían ser astutos, engañosos y letales también. Así que Kae claramente prefería mejor a chicos del manga –fuesen de shojo o en su mayoría de yaoi y de shonen ai- sobre aquellos reales. Siempre había sido así para ella desde que tenía 11.

 ** _Estoy mejor sola. Al menos, por ahora_** se aseguró a sí misma, colocándose los audífonos y retomando su lectura de la noche anterior.

* * *

5 minutos habían pasado a lo mucho, cuando un repentino alboroto lleno de gritos y chillidos chocó con la música zumbando fuera de los audífonos negros que ahora colgaban en el cuello de la chica castaña. Kae subió el volumen aún más, intentando concentrarse en su lectura. Pero, esos malditos sonidos parecían crecer más y más a medida que se acercaban. Ella ahora intentó elevar su manga a la altura de sus ojos y volvió a colocarse sobre la cabeza los auriculares.

Ni siquiera ese intento parecía amortiguar ese molesto alboroto en lo más mínimo.

Makoto Kae conocía por supuesto, el arte de shippear o fangirlear sobre algo y discutir apasionadamente por horas acerca de un tema tan genial. Solo que cuando quería, necesitaba, _ANHELABA_ estar sola y poder concentrarse en una lectura tan buena como lo era **_El imperio rojo,_** podía considerar cometer uno que otro asesinato en anonimato total.

Eso era el colmo.

Se incorporó de golpe, empujando la silla con sus pantorrillas. Dejó el manga y su IPod con cuidado sobre su escritorio e hinchando un poco las mejillas en manifestación irritada, la joven alta dio de zancadas hacia la entrada del salón.

Cuando salía al pasillo, Kae notó un grupo de chicas de segundo año. Muchas de ellas llevaban maquillaje –lo que hizo que en su estómago se formara un nudo-, y chillaban hablando de un dichoso chico, justo a las puertas de los baños.

-No puedo creer que sea de verdad. Oikawa Tooru es tan guapo, genial, bueno y taaaan…- chilló una de ellas, llevando el dorso de su mano hacia su frente. Simulaba estar acalorada y con un ademán de ir a desmayarse por la emoción.

-Lo sé. Aún es más increíble que desde su primer año de preparatoria ya se hubiese convertido de inmediato en una estrella deportiva.

-¿Pero escuchaste lo del verano? Es una desgracia…

-Dicen que la chica era conocida y que se transfirió acá apenas. Pero que mala al haber jugado así con él.

-Escuché su nombre… Era una Makoto, del sur de Miyagi.

-Qué desgraciada

Repentinamente la acalorada discusión se había convertido en una horda de resentimiento, pero estando tan cerca, la castaña ya no se retractaría de intervenir.

-¡Oi!- Kae llamó al grupo de chicas que se reunían como enjambre de molestos mosquitos a un lado de los baños. Estas se volvieron a ella confundidas, alzando sus enfermizamente perfectas cejas y Makoto masticó los interiores de su mejilla en celos. Después de todo, las suyas eran tan peludas y horrorosas como un Sasquatch (o eso era lo que los bulleadores de su antigua escuela habían dicho).

-¿Sí?- preguntó una chica rubia, cruzando sus brazos sobre su uniforme impecable, esperando escuchar lo que pasaba. Aquella aura que transmitía le recordó a Kae de inmediato a un predador hambriento, localizando a su presa. Tal vez aquella era la reina del grupo de barbies. O tal vez…¿de los de segundo año? Algo era seguro, las chicas lucían mayores solo por poco.

Fuera como fuera, no estaba atemorizada de lo que un par de chicas le pudiesen hacer.

-No tengo el derecho de hacer que guarden silencio porque este es su receso también. Pero quisiera pedirles de manera atenta que vayan a otro lugar, porque intento leer y sus voces me molestan- articuló Kae de golpe, enderezando su espalda un poco más. Era definitivamente más alta que todas las demás. Claro que no había razón alguna para sentirse amenazada por estas chicas.

-Oh- la rubia se cubrió la boca, de repente dándose cuenta de algo y miró sorprendida a la chica de cabello castaño.

-Eres esa Makoto Frolo, ¿no? La enorme ex corredora de distancia y salto de obstáculos que atemorizaba a todos los maestros, adoraba el manga, evitaba a todos como la plaga. La que es tan egoísta y llena de sí misma, que terminó golpeando a su entrenador sádicamente mandando al pobre hombre al hospital, arruinando el esfuerzo de su equipo y piensa que algo tan asqueroso como el yaoi es genial. ¿No es cierto?- la chica remarcó en voz alta a propósito, intercambiando sonrisitas pícaras con sus amigas y llamando a la vez, la atención de algunos cuantos estudiantes.

Otra vez con esa estúpida mierda. La mayoría de ella eran mentiras, pero lo que le lastimaba eran los pequeños fragmentos de la verdad.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espina de Kae, y entonces por breves momentos escucho su respiración fuerte y su corazón dando un vuelco. No pudo moverse ni reaccionar por milésimas de segundo, pero de inmediato su semblante volvió a tornarse monótono, como si nunca hubiese sido afectada por el comentario en primer lugar.

Si quería estar sola, era su elección. Después de todo, no volvería a ser lastimada por gente como ellas.

¿A quién diablos le importaba su altura y que midiera más que el promedio de la población femenina? Había nacido de esa manera. Los mangas y el gusto por ellos no era algo tan fuera de lo común en estos días, y prácticamente podía sentirse libre de que le gustara lo que quisiera. Patrañas con que intimidaba a todos y era una desgraciada impulsiva. El hombre había estado abusando de su autoridad y explotando excesivamente tanto la condición física como acosando sexualmente una de sus compañeras de primer año. Y ¿qué podía hacer con su mirada si era un poco más brusca que la de las demás chicas? En cuanto a impulsividad, tenía prescrito un conjunto de fármacos reguladores del estado de ánimo, pero no era como si fuese una enferma mental loca agresiva. La situación, sumada a ciertos problemas estresantes en casa y la falta de su dosis vespertina la habían hecho perder el control por un leve momento.

Ella podía pensar lo que quisiera, o shippear a quienquiera que quisiera.

**_Dales lo que quieren y estarás terminada. Esas odiosas chicas nunca cambian._ ** _**Sé más lista.** _

-Y… ¿tal vez estás celosa de nosotras?- la rubia “tan perfecta” cuestionó, obteniendo algunas sonrisillas de lado y lado de su conjunto de marionetas.

-¿Yo?- preguntó Kae con incredulidad, llevándose un dedo al pecho, consternada.

-Sí, ¿quién más, rara?- farfulló otra chica de cabello cobrizo corto con irritación, alzando su mentón. ¿Qué era, una pelea de pavorreales llenos de kilos de maquillaje que buscaban atención?

Kae parpadeó confundida por un momento y luego abiró la boca. -Oh, ¿sobre Odawa Kaoru? – preguntó -Nah, nunca escuché de él. ¿Y no era Sasquatch a quien intentabas referirte hace un rato? Frolo es otro personaje, no se relacionan en nada el uno con el otro- continuó diciendo la castaña, sonriendo ampliamente y haciéndose la inocente.

La chica rubia la observó un poco sorprendida y después profundizó el surco entre sus cejas estúpidamente perfectas. -Escucha, no intentes hacerte la inteligente conmigo, hablo en serio -espetó la chica, señalándola. Directamente con su dedo índice.

¿Quién se creía que era? ¿La reina de la escuela?

-¿Por qué ahora me estás hasta amenazando? Te pedí amablemente que si tú y tus amigas podían… no se, irse a otro lugar, ¿ o es que no estás acostumbrada a que los plebellos como nosotros te preguntemos algo así? Oh, ya veo… Eres la reina de los de segundo año….

Repentinamente, la discusión que comenzaba a crecer fue disipada por otros recién llegados: un grupo de jóvenes del mismo grado a las “odiosas barbies” y de grado superior aparecieron en conjunto, sus auras gritando “chicos rebeldes, “yankies”. Hacían ruidos discutiendo de nuevo sobre esta chica que aparentemente ya era una leyenda en la preparatoria a pesar de solo ser el primer día de escuela. Comentaban molestos la falta de ética y moral, el abuso que había implementado, una injusticia hacia esta desconocida Estrella de “Seijo”. ¿Quienes eran, en serio? El ruido cada vez era mayor y parecía ser que el mundo no quería cederle un solo momento de silencio y tranquilidad a la castaña.

Una chica un poco más baja que Kae, con piel aperlada, cubrebocas y un característico piercing en su oido derecho en forma de serpiente ouroboros se plantó firmemente frente a ella, dándole un golpe directo a la castaña en la mejilla derecha.

Kae se tocó el sitio enrojecido, sintiendo el dolor explotar repentinamente y extenderse de toda su cara hasta su mejilla. ¿Que era esta? ¿Una escena de esas películas pandilleras?

-Vaya que eres demasiado valiente al intentar seducer a alguien tan popular y favorito para practicamente la escuela, luego jugando con sus sentimientos y abandonándolo sin más en poco tiempo. He escuchado además que aplastas a quien se te de la gana, no respetas ni a tus superiores ni a otros compañeros, andas pestañando y fingiendo dulzura cuando en realidad eres una vil víbora que usa peones a su propia convenencia. Makoto Chiyuri, eres el mal andante. Esa imagen “inocente” no te queda para nada.

**_< <Chiyuri? ¿Esto es una broma? no tengo más de un día en la escuela, a parte siendo el primero del ciclo escolar y ya me están acusando falsamente?_ **

-No sé de qué estás hablando – contestó, mirando el suelo y a la vez que se ponía de pie sosteniendo su mejilla, debido a que el fuerte impacto la había hecho perder un poco el equilibrio. Miró luego, con serenidad a la que parecía ser lider del grupo de yankies.

-Es la segunda vez que lo digo… Me confundes con alguien más. Soy Makoto Kae y no conozco a este Okinawa Torai, o como sea que se llame.

-Realmente parece que a esta chica falta que la pongan en su lugar ¿eh? – preguntó la chica,con una ceja enarcada a sus compañeras. -Mírate a tí, tan arrogante, fingiendo no conocer a la Estrella del lugar, fingiendo ser tan inocente cuando en realidad eres despiadada. Tenemos reglas claras que dicen que nadie puede salir con Oikawa Tooru porque es de todas, no se le puede acercar porque su presencia es importante tanto para el club de voleibol como para la preparatoria y tu sin embargo, fuiste en Verano y te aprovechaste de él. Que maldita. Así mismo veremos quien eres en verdad, Makoto Chiyuri, o Kae, o como te llames. Agárrenla -. El ambiente de repente se tornó extraño y pesado, dificultandole respirar. De la nada aparecieron otras dos chicas y dos chicos más con looks más rebeldes. ¿De dónde diablos habían salido tan de repente?

En definitiva, esta era una rara película de Yankies, pero ella se reusaba a ser la protagonista. ¿Y estaba siendo acusada de algo que ni siquiera había hecho?

-¿Es en serio? – masculló por lo bajo. Si sólamente había intentando perdir un favor sin estar buscando meterse con nadie. Vaya que los rumores venían rápido. Una chica de cabello semi rapado con una llamativa cicatriz que perforaba su oído derecho desde el lóbulo hasta la punta la agarró fuertemente de los brazos y del otro lado un chico con mascarilla blanca la tomó por la cintura, limitando su radio de movimiento a solo unos cuantos centímetros.

-Hay ciertas normas que deberías saber. Número uno, los plebellos no deberían exhibir comportamientos tan denigrantes con nosotros.

Esta chica realmente estaba loca. -No he hecho nada que pueda molestar tus pobres nervios asi que suéltenme. – focejeó Kae, moviéndose de un lado a otro.

-Numero dos. Las reglas existen para que no haya desacuerdos ni enfrentamientos violentos entre alumnos. Pero claramente rompiste cada uno de esos estandares, y también las expectativas de nuestra Estrella de Seijo, añadiendo tu comportamiento denigrante anterior, “Sasquatch”.

**_Qué bruja…_ **

-He dicho – Kae Volvo a refutar articulando ampliamente cada palabra – no he hecho nada que sea mi culpa…

No la dejaron seguir defendiéndose, puesto que recibió otro golpe al estómago, sin esperarlo. Sintió el aire abandonando sus pulmones y jadeó intentando recuperarlo, después tosió un poco.

-Deberíamos castigarla por haber hecho algo como eso… y más a un senpai muy querido- objetó una chica de cabello trenzado por completo con un gran piercing de aro sobresaliendo de sus fosas nasales.

-Veamos qué tan pura es la chica, seguramente es ramera o más… - sugirió otro chico con una enfermiza sonrisa, sacando unas tijeras plateadas.

Kae miró las tijeras con ojos bien abiertos. ¿Y esta era una escuela de inspiración casi católica?

-¡Déjenme en paz! ¡Suéltenme!- gritó forcejeando. ¿Por qué nadie acudía en su ayuda? Parecía una broma y nadie haría nada. Estaba segura de que además sintió algunos ojos externos mirándola con pena, pero después desviándose, tímidos.

-Esperen… ¿que tal si alguien viene? Deberíamos llevar esto a otro lado ¿no?

-¿Qué tal al cuarto de audiovisuals?

Varios chicos intercambiaron miradas, con una sonrisa

* * *

Hajime suspiró al ver cómo su pila de libros se resbalava y terminaba cayendo en el suelo exparcida en un abanico. Muy apenas había podido pegar un ojo la noche anterior intentando imaginarse un escenario de posibles oportunidades que éste nuevo año podría traer al equipo de voleibol. Y si finalmente, _finalmente_ derrotarían a Shiratorizawa.

También había querido aplicar para becas de voleibol durante las vacaciones de invierno. Y de repente, pudo escuchar con claridad los chillidos y las alabanzas de las chicas, anunciando que su amigo de la infancia se encontraba demasiado cerca ahora. Gruñendo para sí mismo, se arrodilló y comenzó a recoger sus cosas.

~Iwa-chan. Yahoo~ lo saludó Tooru apareciendo a su lado, moviendo juguetonamente sus dedos, en una voz enfermizamente endulzada.

Hajime le respondió con un silencio profundo y una mirada severa, profundizando más el surco entre sus cejas. Luego, se giró para seguir con su labor de meter sus libros a su mochila.

-No te ví en la entrada. ¿Por qué no me esperaste? – siguió preguntando el armador con un puchero, pareciendo estar un poco decepcionao ante el hecho de que su major amigo de la infancia no se había mostrado en su casa ni había caminado con él a la escuela -como habían hecho desde que tenían memoria.

-Lo siento, no pude dormir bien anoche y llegué tarde – Iwaizumi se encogio de hombros con desgano, cerrando su locker y recogiendo su bolsa la cual contenía su ropa de entrenamiento.

-Iré a practicar unos cuantos saques en el gimnasio, solo para pensar. Te veo después- masculló, pasando de largo y sin volverse a mirarlo.

-Espera, ¿es por lo que pasó en las vacaiones? Lo estuve pensano y sé que estuvo mal, no tenia idea de que te gustara Chiyuki- chan. Por favor, no te enojes conmigo. Aunque, al final, todo terminó saliendo mal. Vaya que me engañaron, ¿eh? – dijo esto ultimo sobándose la nuca con una sonrisa, claro que mas falsa que nada.

En su vida, a Oikawa Tooru nunca habían hecho tal cosa. Sí estaba acostumbrado a rupturas con sus pasadas parejas por que su dedicación al voleibol y su equipo era total, pero nunca le habían hecho quedar mal frente a tanta gente ni sentirse engañado y lastimado. Claro, después de llorar silenciosamente en la oscuridad de su habitación, había decidido enterrar el evento en lo más profundo de su corazón.

A Iwaizumi le molestaba esto, el hecho que su amigo de la infancia conociendo sus sentimientos por la chica, hubiese hecho aquello, pero lo que más le molestó en ese momento, fue que su amigo le hubiese dado poca importancia y sonriera fingidamente.

-¡Por Dios, Idiokawa, enojate un poco más! – gruñó irritado. -Le hubieses gritado a la cara. ¡Indígnate, di cosas sobre ella, golpea saques hasta que te duelan las manos! Sino, me harás sentir peor por el hecho de que no solo sedí la relación con quien me gustaba, sino que también no fue real.

-Pero logré que me miraras ¿no? Y logré que volvieras a ser el de siempre– sonrió Toru, ahora con una mirada más sincera, pero su sonrisa aun escondía una ligera pizca de tristeza. Algo tembló por breves momentos en el pecho del moreno. ¿Lo estaba animando?

Hajime se sintió confundido. Quien necesitaba apoyo moral era su amigo que acababa de romper, no él que se había molestado como niño pequeño por algo como eso. Aunque claro, tenia motivos para enojarse. Pudiese haber sido solo una farsa, pero Makoto Chiyuri, la capitana del equipo de porristas de Kitagawa Daiichi había sido el crush de Hajime desde la secundaria, y había sido un gran partido: una cara bronceada y redonda, piel suave, labios rosáceos, de baja estatura pero perfectamente esculpida y proporcionada correctamente, dientes blancos brilantes y absolutamente adorable.

Siempre le habían gustado las chicas lindas y de baja estatura. Pero no podia entender porque Oikawa había sabido de sus sentimientos y había hecho aquello, o en lo mínimo, no se hubiese percatado nunca de que le había gustado alguien como ella. Claramente muchos de los chicos del instituto habían estado coliaditos por ella. Y claro, siempre terminaban alabando a Okiawa Tooru, siendo totalmente dedicadas a el, volviendo cada vez más grande su orda de fans.

¿Por qué eran amigos para comenzar? No lo sabia. Oikawa siempre se quedaba, indudablemente con las chicas. Hajime ya se había dado cuenta de antes que Chiyuki había intentado acercarse a Tooru, hablando gran parte del tiempo con el.

Aunque estaba alegre por una parte de que todo hubiese acabado pronto.

Alzó una ceja a su amigo ligeramente más alto que el, resoplando un tanto entretenido y un tanto molesto.

-Supongo. De todas maneras, temenos cosas más importantes en las cuales concentrarnos, como entrar al InterHigh de primavera y vencer a Shiratorizawa- sonrió, decidiendo dejar el asunto de lado, al menos por el momento. No obstante, no significaba aquello que no le molestara la situación.

Tooru sonrió satisfecho con la respuesta. -Dalo por hecho, me encargaré de entrenar diligentemente para poder ganar cada torneo. Después de todo soy la Estrella y me adoran, no puedo quedarles mal ~ sacudió sus cejas de arriba a abajo, sonriendo energéticamente de nuevo con su molesta voz.

-Ugh, eres tan infantil y eccéntrico. Y me enojas bastante, en serio. Siempre – Hajime se quejó inflando las mejillas y suprimiendo un grito de frustración. Pero también estaba un poco feliz de que su amigo se hubiese animado de igual manera con la declaración. Ahora sí de forma más auténtica.

~Iwa-chan si haces muchos corajes y frunces el ceño seguido, te saldrán canas y arrugas demasiado pronto ~ rió Tooru burlándose, y obteniendo una furiosa mirada por parte del As.

-¡Te dare 3 minutos de ventaja para correr!- rugió ante las bromas de mal gusto de su amigo, lanzadas desde tan temprano. Tooru dió varios pasos hacia atrás, riendose mientras intentaba evader la furia del rematador.

Repentinamente unos cuantos murmuros y chicos corriendo de un lado a otro los distrajeron de su momento. -¿Que sucede? – preguntó Hajime, mirando hacia el sitio donde todos se habían concentrado: la sala audiovisual del primer piso.

-No sé, ¿vamos a ver? – sugirió el armador.

-No creo, ha de ser solo un minúsculo incidente. Iré a sacar – se despidió Iwaizumi y se dirigió sin decir nada más, al tercer gimnasio por su cuenta.

Tooru se quedó confundido por un momento, y después decidió acercarse a ver qué ocurría.

* * *

-Déjenme en paz – forcejeó Kae, moviendose e intentando soltarse, pero el agarre de sus atacantes era muy fuerte y le impedía moverse correctamente.

-Deja de luchar, cortaremos la prenda para revisar si es cierto que eres inocente y una virgen – dijo el chico rubio con mascarilla blanca, sus ojos arrugandose en una sonrisa satisfecha.

-¡Alguien ayuda!- llamó Kae, a todo pulmón, pero inmediatamente un par de manos morenas le taparon la boca.

**_< <No puede ser… No puede ser..>>_ **

Por forcejear, la chica a cargo le había dado unos cuantos rasguños en la cara. Con las tijeras, le trozaron parte de los hombros del chaleco color crema del uniforme y se acercaron a su falda.

**_< <Piensa, Makoto Kae, piensa. Te dieron pocas clases de defensa personal. ¿Que es lo primero que se debe hacer en este caso?>>_ **

Dar un codazo al estomago del chico que se encontraba detras de ella pudiese haber parecido la mejor opción. Así que lo hizo. El chico se encogió sobre su estómago soltandola y en ese momento le dobló el brazo a la chica que la retenía. Pero otras dos personas más se avalanzaron sobre ella, y ella intento quitarselos de encima, lanzando patadas a diestra y siniestra. La persona sobre ella era un chico mitad japones mitad cáucaso de estructura ósea fornida, por lo que sus intentos de liberarse fueron futiles. Le despojaron el chaleco y le romperon parte de la yema de su blusa blanca. Mordió como pudo la mano que se extendió sobre su boca, y le dió un cabezaso al chico, esperando quitarselo así de encima. Sin embargo, sus intentos fueron futiles una vez más.

-¡Ayuda! ¡Alguien, ayuda!- gritó Kae a todo pulmon, rogando por que esta vez la escucharan.

-Cierra la boca- siseó otro chico rapado, golpenadola.

No paso ni medio Segundo y la Puerta se abrió de golpe y con esto, entraron 3 sombras.


	4. Chapter 4

Los chicos que habían sido encargados a vigilar la entrada de la sala audiovisual no mostraban signos de haber estado ya allí. Unas cuantas voces desde atrás murmuraron asustadas.

-Mierda, son Hanamaki y Aya senpai, hay que irnos de aca.

-Miren, Oikawa-san también está con ellos, ¿no deberíamos preguntarle directo?

El grupo se disipó dejando a Kae sola y adolorida, aún tendida en el suelo.

Una silueta apareció frente a élla e inmediato se encogio un poco, cubriéndose la cara con ambas manos. Esperaba otro golpe, pero en vez, una larga mano se extendió frente a ella.

Confundida, parpadeó y se asustó un poco con la cara en la cual dejó sus ojos fijarse. Este chico tenia un cabello café -casi rosado- demasiado corto, una mortal y aburrida mirada, cejas delgadas y lucía enorme. ¿Mediría casi 1.90?

Detrás de él había alguien más, aparentemente una chica quien confrontaba directamente a la lider loca.

-Basta Minami. Esta chica no tiene nada que ver con la ex novia de Oikawa, y sería sabio si retrocedieran ahora mismo. Tooru llamó al director, no tarda en llegar. – dijo esto con una sonrisa amenazante, mientras apretaba fuertemente su mano sobre el hombro derecho de la mencionada. Ella rechistó los dientes, lanzó una última mirada a Kae con el ceño fruncido, dándole a entender claramente que esto no había acabado y ordenó a los demás de su molesta pandilla que se marcharan. Los chicos hicieron tal cual.

-Esto no ha acabado, Sasquatch - dijo por lo bajo.

Sin embargo, la Estrella nombrada, Okiawa Tooru apareció plantado frente a ella.

-Mina-chan está mal amenazar así a la gente y hacer falsas acusasiones sin pruebas suficientes ~ sonrió ampliamente, con una voz que casi hizo a Kae sentir náuseas.

¿Ese sera el Famoso Odawa Tooria? Sonaba demasiado pesado y engreído para su gusto. Aunque la siguiente expresión del chico de cabello ondulado perfectamente peinado y ojos cafés oscuros la hizo temblar por breves segundos, a pesar de que no se dirigiera directamente a ella.

-No queremos que te metas en un problema con el director, la escuela y en general conmigo, ¿verdad?- preguntó con voz más seria y profunda, y una mirada que parecía helar la sangre porque miraba directo a los contenidos de tu alma.

Minami pareció reaccionar ante esto y se alejó a zancadas del lugar, siendo seguida por su séquito de esbirros.

El tal Toorai después sonrió, agitando su mano en ademán de despedida. -Debo irme, se los encargo Makki y A-chan.

-No me digas así Oikawa- siseó la chica y el tipo rió ampliamente para contenidos de su corazón y se fue a paso relajado.

-G-gracias – masculló Kae con una voz a penas audible mirando fijamente y un tanto asustada e incómoda a la enorme polea.

-No hay de qué – él sonrió lo que la hizo ponerse incluso más a la defensiva. Dejo de sonreir dandose cuenta de aquello y por breves segundos pensó algo tenso, como hacerla sentirse menos nerviosa. Después de todo la pobre chica de primero, que además parecía haberse trasnferido hace poco, acababa de pasar por algo un poco intenso, para ser su primer día.

-Disculpa a estos tarados impulsivos. Oh, por cierto, veo que conociste a Hanamaki Takahiro. –dijo la tal A-chan volviéndose a ella, sonriendo con dulzura y amabilidad. -Y tú, Takahiro deja de mirar a la pobre chica, la asustas con tu fealdad.

El chico Takahiro rechistó los dientes ante este comentario hiriente.

Ella, A-chan era claramente una chica de grados superiores: una chica de cabello negro azabache en un corte estilo bob largo por delante y corto por detrás, de piel aperlada, brillantes ojos azul metálico y dientes blancos. Kae incluso pudo jurar que había notado un brillo plateado en ambos de sus ligeramente cubiertos oídos. Tambien lucía un poco fornida como para ser una chica, ¿aunque no le hacía lucir mal del todo? Makoto puede ser que incluso, pensara en su mente que esta chica era increiblemente atractiva, o más bien, muy ardiente.

Su zona toráxica también estaba perfectamente desarrollada y equilibrada con gracia -y en cambio, su planitud la hizo sentir una ligera pizca de envidia.

Pero claramente, esta chica tenia algo. Este tipo de presencia, como la de una princesa. Reina. _¿Diva?_

 ** _< <Qué es esta extraña y majestuosa aura? Incluso yo quiero arrodillarme frente a ella>>_** Kae pensó para sí misma. ¿Lo que sintió fue una especie de diminuta atracción? No, de ninguna manera. Le gustaban los chicos… Bueno, los chicos del manga, técnicamente.

-Soy Ayaka Miura de Segundo grado, clase 3, mucho gusto conocerte. Supongo que este poste andante te sorprendió un poco, ¿huh? No te preocupes, no muerde. Quien debería darte más miedo y preocuparte más es otra persona- . A esto Kae palideció un poco. **< < _Qué? >>_**

-Ah, disculpa, disculpa. No lo digo en serio. Como sea. Este es Hanamaki Takahiro como acabo de mencionar, segundo año también, clase 2. Parece ser un poco tarde y lamento la mala bienvenida, pero bienvenida a Seijoh- Miura-san se presentó con entusiasmo, sacudiendo la mano de Kae y casi haciendola volver a caer al suelo, mientras que este chico Hanamaki la saludaba con un breve asentimiento de cabeza, un poco molesto por la descripción grosera de su amiga.

Él era alto, pero no era para tanto. A lo mucho, el más alto y más feo era Matsukawa, -de todas formas, al menos según él.

-M-Makoto Kae- saludó tímidamente la chica castaña, de alguna manera siendo infectada por el entusiasmo de la chica mayor.

-Ya veo. Un nombre lindo de hecho. Me gusta. -sonrió Ayaka-san, sus gélidos ojos brillando en contemplación.

-¿Que soy horrible? ¿Te has visto si quiera en un espejo?- el chico Hanamaki bromeó, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Ha, ha, que gracioso- Ayaka-san le rechistó, sacando la lengua al chico de cabello castaño -casi rosado. -Como sea- continuó, volviéndose sonriente a la chica de primer grado quien aún se sentía un poco incómoda, como un pez ciego intentnando nadar en una diminuta pecera.

La chica entonces pausó un poco mirando sus hombros y los bordes destrozados de su camisa blanca. Su listón no estaba tampoco donde debía estar y había varias cortadas sangrando en su pálido rostro lleno de pecas.

-Tu uniforme está arruinado – la miró con escrutinio y acto seguido, la tomó firmemente del brazo. -Ven, iremos a que te cambies.

-¿Eh?

Miró perpleja a la espalda de la chica mientras era arrastrada -sin poner fuerza alguna- hasta el cambiador de mujeres.

* * *

Después de que Kae se cambiara -poniendose el uniforme de la hermana mayor aparente de la chica Ayaka Miura- y tras hablar con el profesor, ella, Miura-san y Hanamaki se encontraban sentados en una de las mesas de la cafetería.

Aún quedaban 10 buenos minutos antes de que el receso para el almuerzo terminase.

Kae tomó titubiante los palillos y se llevó la pieza de pollo frito agridulce a su boca, aún mirando algo incomoda a Miura-san, quien la miraba sonriendo, con la cabeza apoyanda en ambas manos. Sin embargo, al saborear la pieza, sus papilas parecieron probar el cielo y por varios momentos, olvidó el incidente de hace unos minutos atrás.

-¿A poco no es el mejor pollo agriducle frito que has probado en tu vida? – preguntó la chica de cabello azabache, inclinandose hacia Adelante, con ojos brillantes.

-Sí… lo-lo es- masculló Kae atónita, y de inmediato llevó otro pedazo a su boca. Seguido por otro más.

-También pensé esto, pero al verte en la asamblea de inicio de año, note que tenías pocos problemas debido a que no conocías a nadie. Asi que se me ocurrió, ¿por qué no nos hacemos tus amigos para que así no estés tan sola ni nadie más te moleste? Incluso podrías divertirte más. Verás que esta academia y este ambiente no son tan malos y menos con compañía adecuada- sonrió, diciendo esto con gran sinceridad. Hanamaki solo asintió, en silencio, entretenido con su propio bento.

Los ojos de Kae se iluminaron, con sorpresa. Esta chica era demasiado directa, pero también atenta y amable. Habían salido de sus asuntos para ayudarla, no les molestaba en lo más minimo ser un año mayores. La chica Ayaka le había ofrecido el cambio de uniforme de su hermana, la habían invitado a sentarse con ella en la cafetería, invitándole También el almuerzo.

Poco antes, cuando mencionaron sus cantantes favoritos en el cambiador de chicas, parecieron coincidir con el mismo gusto: Hanau Shinobi.

Por un momento, hizo feliz a Kae finalmente ser capaz de hablar con alguien, a pesar de que intentar perdonar a la Sociedad todavía le fuse un poco difícil.

Tal vez, sí había gente amable después de todo.

* * *

Al volver a clase, se percató de que había perdido sus auriculares por lo que pensó en regresar al sitio al frente de los baños, esperando que allí se encontraran. Al recogerlos se giró sobre sus talones, pero entonces una bolsa la golpeó, haciendola caer al suelo.

-Lo siento no te ví. Oh… - la voz se detuvo, mirandola desde arriba.

Una larga mano se extendió a ella y cuando se volvió a ver a la persona un tanto irritada porque media 172 y no era invisible, se quedó en silencio por un Segundo.

~Eres ella, Mako Ki-chan. ¿Cómo estás? Veo que trataron tus cortadas- dijo una voz enfermizamente dulce. Los ojos color café oscuro la miraron fijamente. No había rastros de la hostildad de aquel momento en el cual se habían detenido en la chica loca. Pero por alguna razón, esa mirada, esa voz, esa sonrisa… _y esa amabilidad_ del tal Okinawa-san le parecieron falsas.

-Sí, no tengo tiempo. Muchas gracias, de todas formas por la ayuda- dijo ella frívolamente, poniendose de pie ignorando la mano aún extendida y pasando de largo a la Estrella.

**_< <Aléjate cuanto antes de gente como él. Sí te buscan, por lo general es porque siempre hay una razón o favor de por medio. >>_ **

* * *

El resto del día escolar no pareció ser tan malo para Kae, debido a que había tenido literatura japonesa, una de sus materias favoritas. Los maestros no le habían encargado demasiada tarea, excepto por su maestro del primer período, Ajibana-sensei. Además, la comida de la cafetería no era tan mala. Las cosas no iban exactamente de maravilla, pero tampoco parecían ir mal. Tenía muchos pros en su favor por el momento. Incluso Ayaka-san se había ofrecido a darle un tour a toda la escuela. Ella era tan amable, divertida y … le alegraba tenerla cerca.

Ambas chicas caminaron hacia los lockers para obtener sus cosas y cambiar sus zapatos de escuela por sus tenis. Incluso fue algo divertido el hecho de que ambas usaran pares similares que pertenecían a la misa marca de tenis.

-Y… ¿Elegirás algún club pronto? Porque nos faltan jugadoras ahora mismo, ¿sabes? El que elijas un club para estos tres años es casi una condición específica para graduarte. – comenzó a preguntar Aya-san con casualidad, aún centrada en su trabajo de meter sus libros de Vuelta a su locker.

Kae la observó un poco confundida. -Oh, no. Aún no lo sé. – se encongió de hombros, mirando sus tenis antes de colocárselos.

-Bueno… temenos club de tsurune, de basketball, de baseball, de literatura, por supuesto, de voleibol, atletismo, liderazgo en culturas -aunque para serte sincera, no se muy bien qué se supone que se hace allí- incluso temenos un equipo de porristas, pero pareces ser el tipo de chica rebelde y tímida que no parece llevarse muy bien con las faldas -la morena apuntó, mirando entretenida, las medias color café oscuro de Kae.

-¿Oh, estas piernas de pollo?- inquirió la castaña, siguiendo la mirada de Ayaka-san.

-Tienes toda la razón, Miura-san. Definitivamente no quisiera pararme frente a una multitud de gente vestida de esa forma. En realidad, en ninguna forma que deje mis piernas al descubierto.

-Ya veo. ¿y atletismo? Luces perfecta para ello- sugirió Aya.

Kae sintió un leve pinchazo en el pecho. Sus manos se detuvieron abruptamente de su tarea de atar sus agujetas derechas. Luego se enderezó y miró a Ayaka-san. -No soy muy buena, supongo- sonrió, sobándose la nuca. -Solía hacerlo en secundaria pero… - su voz se cortó, levantando un poco la falda -me lastimaba a menudo y también la gente me molestaba por aquello – continuó diciendo, simplemente dejando de fuera la parte de drama. Ayaka parecía ser buena, pero muy a penas se encontraban en un nivel 1 de amistad. Decirse secretos debería venir después del nivel 4 o 5.

-Ya veo… en ese caso, también podrías aplicar para ser manager de algun equipo. temenos va…

Repentinamente fue interrumpida por varios chillidos y gritos atolondrados de varias chicas, mismos que resonaban fuertemente por los pasillos. Kae también sintió aquellos gritos demasiado familiares.

-¿Ese es…?

-Sí, la _grandiosa_ super estrella de Seijo, Oikawa Tooru. Lo conociste apenas en la mañana, ¿no? El chico es un manojo andante de problemas y un gran imán de mujeres. Yo que tú iría con cuidado. Tiene engatusada a gran parte de la escuela, maestros y directores incluidos. Y como haz visto tiene…

-Un ejército que hará lo que sea por él. Está bien… estaré bien por mi cuenta – le aseguró Kae.

Tenía un punto. La chica podia ser timida y algo reacia a interactuar con los demás, pero era divertida, amable, perceptiva de sus alrededores, demasiado inteligente, cautelosa y sabia cuidarse sola. Incluso, había golpeado a los locos intentando defenderse. Y cada vez le gustaba más a Ayaka Miura.

Sólo le quedaba la prueba base: lidiar con Oikawa.

-Bueno, debo irme. Te veo mañana- se despidió Aya, poniendose de pie de repente con prisa, sonando un poco molesta y amargada, a opinion de Kae. La morena luego divisó a Makki desde lejos, aparentemente esperpandola para irse juntos a casa. Pero extrañamente, la chica castaña no lo había notado hasta ahora.

Kae incluso, se sintió un poco extrañada por el hecho de que sus nuevos “amigos” se marcharan, dejándola sola como si nada. Pero de todas formas, ¿eso no era lo que la gente constantemente hacía? Además, también seguían siendo sus amigos -hasta donde sabia – y todavía los vería mañana.

Se apresuró a cerrar su locker, se ajustó la correa de su mochila y se dirigió también a la salida. Rebuscó en sus bolsillos para sacar su Ipod y perderse un poco con algo de música, pero se dio cuenta de que su Ipod no estaba por ningun lado. ¿Lo había dejado en su locker, o en su escritorio quizá?

Se regresó a paso rápido, abriendo la puerta y mirando dentro. Allí no estaban.

* * *

La cabeza de Hajime le estaba comenzando a doler demasiado justo ahora, haciendolo fruncir aún más el entrecejo, casi luciendo como si Oikawa lo hubiese sacado de sus casillas de nuevo.

Esperaba, impaciente, al lado de las enormes rejas oscuras de la entrada, a su amigo de la infancia, quien se encontraba rodeado por su ejército de molestas fans.

-Oye, me voy a adelantar. Te veré mañana, en el entrenamiento – llamó a Tooru con voz alta, por encima del ruido. Él estaba claramente ocupado con sus fans, autografiando sus libretas, tomándose selfies con ellas y hablando simplemente sobre… Bueno, cosas.

-~De acuerdo.~

-¡¡Oikawa-san, sonríe para nosotras!!

-¡Kya!

Tooru siempre se sentía mejor cada vez que se encontraba con sus fans, y los regalos que le hacían lo ponían de buen humor. Las apreciaba por aquellos detalles -a pesar de que no podia asociar sus nombres a cada una de sus rostros. Pero bueno, no importaba. Después de todo, él era Oikawa Tooru y las mujeres siempre parecían adorarlo.

Era parte de su encanto. Aunque si le preocupaba un poco que Iwa-chan luciera tan solitario recientemente -aun cuando le había afirmado varias veces que estaba mejor de esa manera y que las chicas de todas formas siempre eligirían a alguien como Oikawa por encima de alguien como él. También sabían que el voleibol debía ser una de sus principales prioridades… pero considerando el malentendido de hace poco, y sintiendose algo culpable -quería ayudar a su amigo. Después de todo, el tener a alguien apoyándolo, principalmente una chica, lo animaba demasiado rápido y aunque fueran amigos de la infancia, no siempre estarían el uno para el otro.

El unico problema era que… a pesar de lo maduro, y firme, y _genial_ que era su amigo, era demasiado popular con los chicos… pero las chicas parecían huir despavoridas de él. Le tenían respeto excesivo… o quizás, ¿miedo? Tampoco había sido muy bueno para hablar con ellas, desde que Toru tenia memoria. _Iwaizumi Hajime sería mucho más popular con las chicas si no fruncía tanto el ceño y si se mostraba más aproximable._

Debía buscar a la chica adecuada para aquello. Quien sabe… ¿Igual y le estuviese eternamente agradecido y así ambos saldrían ganando?

Después de un rato, despidió a sus fans, quienes suspiraron desanimadas por que no lo verían hasta mañana. Acto seguido, caminó hasta los cambiadores. El entrenador Irihata le había dejado la llave con la condición de que no se sobreexcediera en su práctica personal.

Sonrió pensando en su nuevo plan altruista de conseguirle una cita a su amigo, mientras cambiaba sus zapatos de la escuela por sus tenis de entrenar y se colgaba su bolsa al hombro. Luego se dirigió al tercer gimnasio, esperando tenerlo para él mismo. Y exactamente cuando había abierto la Puerta para entrar, distraido aun en sus pensamientos, había golpeado a algo… o mas bien, ¿a alguien?

-Oh, lo siento. No te ví allí - había comenzado a disculparse con sinceridad, mirando a la chica que se había arrodillado en el suelo, intentando recoger sus cosas, las cuales se habían caído por el impacto. Se percató de que era la misma chica del almuerzo.

-¿Una segunda vez? Realmente debes estar interesada en mí. -dijo con una sonrisa demasiado endulzada, extendiéndole la ropa deportiva que había quedado junto a él y por un breve momento, no pudo ignorar la cinta médica y el soportador de rodillas que la chica acababa de meter apresurada a su bolsa.

Kae sintió un nudo formándose en la boca de su estómago. ¿Este chico iba en serio?

-No estoy interesada en tí en lo más absolute. Simplemente disfrutaba la vista desde aquí – le sonrió irónicamente, mientras daba unos golpecitos al pavimento.

Aquello había sonado precisamente cínico y grosero. Perfecto para desviar la estrategia de este tipo.

 _Interesante…_ el armador notó para si mismo mirándola como si acabase de encontrar una cosa entretenida en todo el día.

-Bueno, para compensarte esto y lo del incidente, podría invitarte un helado y podríamos sentarnos en el cómodo suelo -preguntó inocentemente, extendiendole la mano. Kae la miró por breves segundos, sus ojos volviéndose un poco oscuros, mientras intentaba descubrir si esto era una especie de apuesta o qué.

_< < **¿Esta vez cual puede ser la trampa? >>**_

-No gracias. Pasaré. No te conozco, eres un extraño, y hasta donde sé, podrías ser un psicópata que asesine a chicas de mi edad. ¿No tienes un lugar importante al cuali r además? ¿Practicar algo? - preguntó esto mirando discretamente hacia el interior del gimnasio. Acto seguido, Kae rechazó por segunda vez en el día, el gesto del chico y se puso de pie por su cuenta.

-Sí, tienes razón en efecto. Pero, eso puede esperar. Soy Oik-el chico de cabello café oscuro comenzó a presentarse con aire orgulloso, pero fue repentinamente interrumpido por la chica.

-Si, eres Oikawa Tooru. La nueva super Estrella en ascenso del club de voleibol, anteriormente conocido como uno de los mejores armadores de la prefectura. Se quien eres, Oikawa-san.

-Oh, ya veo. Bueno, tenia un poco de problemas respect a algo. ¿Podrías ayudarme?

-No es mi asunto- Kae dijo abrutamente, sin escuchar lo que tenia que decir en un principio.

-Mmm.. que mal. Ya me he presentado -aunque practicamente ya me conocias – así que ya no soy un extraño. ¿Puedes al menos decirme tu nombre?

-Oh, No Es de Tu Incumbencia, Señor Refrescante -ella sonrió burlonamente agitando su mano en un gesto de despedida y dejando a un Oikawa levemente sorprendido detrás.

Makki y Ayaka habían escuchado y visto la escena en silencio desde la Ventana de la bodega del conserje situada justo frente a las puertas del gimnasio.

-Wow.. ¿acaba de coquetear con ella y ella lo ignoró? Esta chica me gusta incluso aun más -chilló Ayaka-san en voz baja, sintiendose algo así como orgullosa del radar de idiotas de la chica de primer grado.

-Esto valió la pena. Se lo mandaré a Mattsun- sonrió Takahiro, asintiendo ante lo que había dicho la morena, mientras presionaba el botón “mandar mensaje” para su otro amigo, enviando el video completo.

-De acuerdo, parece ser que tenemos una ganadora – dijo Aya-san sonriendo. Sus metálicos ojos brillaron con tanta intensidad que casi parecieron gatunos, incluso en la oscuridad.

-Lo que sea, vámonos- murmuró Hanamaki, suprimiendo un pequeño bostezo. Se inclinó hacia Adelante, para alcanzar el pomo de la puerta pero obviamente no abriría. Sus ojos se abrieron grandes con preocupación.

-¡Mierda!

La puerta fallaba mucho -principalmente su seguro- y cada vez que se cerraba por completo, había que usar la llave para abrirla desde afuera.

-Hazte a un lado- gruñó Ayaka-san, empujando a Hanamaki con su codo. Intentó mover la manija y abrir la puerta con un pasador, pero no se abrió.

-Shhh, escucha. Oigo algo… alguien se acereca- murmuó Hanamaki, un sonido algo sordo comenzando a escucharse. La morena apretó su oido contra la puerta, prestando atención.

-Sí, también lo escucho…

Pero el repentino silencio se transformó en otra cosa: un gas potente y muy oloroso.

-¡Por Dios, Hanamaki!

-Lo siento. Pizza de anchoas, cebolla, chilli y otras cosas raras. No debí haber intentado esta vez el “arma tu pizza”.

-Ugh.. .¿¡Alguien puede abrir esto por favor!?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actualización doble por que el fin de semana pasado no subí nada.   
> ☹ Ya se que está muy solo y es muy pronto. Pero quisiera escuchar opiniones y críticas.   
> Mantenganse a salvo este periodo de cuarnetena.   
> Saku’s out.


	5. Chapter 5

_Su corazón latió fuertemente contra sus costillas, externando fuertes golpeteos. Las lágrimas sin salir aparecerían ahora en cualquier momento rodando por sus mejillas rosadas. Deseaba mantenerse lejos de los demás, lejos de sus problemas. Deseaba que la tierra se abriera y lo tragara entero. Deseaba demasiado, desaparecer. Más aún, no podía dejar que nadie lo viera llorar: delataría que tan débil era realmente debajo de aquella máscara la cual precisamente había elaborado para no desmoronarse._

_Sin embargo, en aquel crucial momento, su príncipe había llegado para llevarlo lejos. Iori alzó sus ojos desenfocados por las lágrimas, para poder atrapar un atisbo de la espalda de su caballero de armadura brillante, mientras mantenían sus manos entrelazadas. Era como si se fundieran juntas y pudiesen sentir la calidez del otro. Incluso el amenazador frío en las manos del chico más pequeño había comenzado a disiparse, mientras sentía como el peso de sus hombros se desvanecía un poco._

_Era una sensación agradable. Cuando estaban juntos, todo se sentía bien._

_Llegaron a un gran prado lleno de flores; muchas más de las cuales Iori había visto antes en su corta vida. Todas ellas estaban meticulosamente colocadas en hileras, con sus ramas y raíces extendiéndose a todas partes y notó como detrás de los pasos que daban, florecían nuevas. Finalmente, luego de la larga caminata, habían llegado a parar a la sombra de un gran y viejo árbol de Sakuras._

_―_ _No nos encontrarán aquí. Estoy seguro de que ya no podrán lastimarte_ _―_ _le aseguró el chico más alto a Iori, girándose para mirar al adolescente, con su profundo y frío esplendor desvaneciéndose de sus ojos color dorado, mientras su semblante se suavizaba. Entonces, colocó sus dos manos sobre los delgados hombros del chico, teniendo cuidado de no lastimarlo._

 _―_ _Mm-hm_ _―_ _fue el único sonido que pudo salir de los temblorosos labios de Iori. Su rostro se había vuelto 50 veces más rojo debido a la corta distancia que había entre sus rostros. Más aún, no podía evitarlo y sus ojos se desviaron en todas direcciones, hasta que finalmente orbes color azul verdoso se encontraban con otros dorados de trigo. Eran tan cautivadores que el castaño repentinamente perdió el aliento._

 _Completamente embelesado_ _―_ _y algo incómodo por la cercanía cero familiar entre uno y el otro_ _―_ _, sus pies cedieron y cerró los ojos de golpe, seguro de que caería y se golpearía contra el tronco del árbol. Pero, un par de manos ligeramente bronceadas lo sostuvieron, tomándolo por los hombros y evitando que cayera. Abrió sus ojos y miró esos orbes incluso desde un ángulo más cercano. Eran casi amarillosos y el rayo de sol casi los iluminaba por completo, haciéndolos lucir más cautivadores. Los bordeaban largas y finas pestañas, y cejas castañas quemadas que estaban más oscuras por la sombra del árbol resaltaban sus hermosos rasgos españoles._

_El chico era tan apuesto que hacía que su corazón quisiera explotar._

Este caballero extendió su mano a la mejilla de Iori y la acarició con un toque gentil, casi como si se tratara de un tesoro. El adolescente lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y labios partidos.

 _―_ _Te... amo, Iori_ _―_ _murmuró Azumaya Junta estas palabras al oído de Iori, lanzándole cosquillas por todo su cuello y oídos. Y luego, tal y como aparecieron, repentinamente se quedó inmóvil._

_Algo parecía ir mal en ese momento. Se sentía fuera de lugar._

_Alguien se le estaba confesando - pero su voz interior le advertía que él no era la persona correcta quien debía recibir aquel gesto de amor. Alguien más merecía corresponder a los sentimientos de este increíble seme. Además, él mismo era un poco más bajo que los chicos de su edad, y de acuerdo a él... no era a_ tractivo.

_Y la diferencia de edades se sentía enorme._

_―_ _C...creo que deberías mirar apropiadamente en tu corazón, Junta-san. ¿Takato-san no se supone que deba estar en mi lugar?_ _―_ _preguntó Iori en un murmuro apenas audible, mirando sus pies mientras se alejaba del toque del hermoso hombre._

J _unta inclinó su cabeza a un lado mirando confundido al chico por breves segundos, y luego comprendió esas palabras. Sus embelesadores ojos adquirieron un deseo ardiente._

 _―_ _Mmm.... Tienes razón_ _―_ _comentó, llevando una mano a su mentón. Después, con una energía sexual más abrumadora_ _―_ _que lo caracterizaba más como Azumaya Junta_ _―_ _, el joven actor sacudió ambas manos delgadas del chico más joven._ _―_ _Muchas gracias. Me aseguraré de hacerle saber mis verdaderos sentimientos y entonces, lo abrazaré toda la noche y lo haremos apasionadamente hasta altas horas de la madrugada._

 _Como por obra de magia, el nombrado apareció en el ensueño de Iori, con todo su cuerpo completamente atado por un listón color azul pálido. Estaba debilitado, tembloroso como si tuviese fiebre y sólo llevaba puesta una sexy lencería que consistía en bragas negras y un sexy top escotado hasta el ombligo de tela negra con encaje, el cual favorecía a su pálido y resplandeciente cuerpo por el sudor. Su boca estaba tapada por una pelota de hule_ _―_ _destinada solo para juegos del tipo sádico o bondage_ _―_ _y tenía orejas de gato saliendo de su cabello negro._

 _―_ _¿Eh, que es todo esto?_ _―_ _preguntó el, sintiéndose mareado. Sus mejillas estaban demasiado sonrojadas y estaba falto de aire. Cortesía del barato afrodisiaco que había sido anunciado en la televisión hace un par de días._

_Iori observó la escena desenvolviéndose frente a él, totalmente realizado y orgulloso, mientras Junta se acercaba acechante como depredador, a un Takato - san vulnerable, listo para comerlo a chupetones._

_Oh, y los vasos sanguíneos nasales de Iori estaban listos para soltar su gran carga._

_Una historia real de BL muy excitante y genial estaba ocurriendo justo frente a sus ojos y era la perfecta medicina después de un par de malentendidos. Ambos hombres se encontraban listos para la salvaje lucha de deseos. Iori los observó con anticipación, esperando el golpe final. Se besarían... con furor. Harían..._

― ¡Makoto Kae-san, he dicho al pizarrón! ―gritó Kinugawa sensei, la maestra de matemáticas; estaba furiosa por la falta de interés obvia de todos sus estudiantes desde temprano, mientras llamaba con estruendo, golpeando el borrador contra la pizarra. Ante esto, Kae se puso abruptamente de pie, haciendo su silla caerse luego de empujarla con sus pantorrillas. ― ¡Juro por dios que no estaba soñando con un Yaoi SMBD de la vida real ocurriendo justo frente a mis ojos! ―soltó de golpe, con ojos bien abiertos y respiración agitada.

De repente, el salón entero estalló en risas.

― Espera... ¿Estabas soñando con ese tipo de cosas, Makoto – san? Increíble.

―Sensei, tenemos una rara fujoshi en nuestro salón. Qué asco.

―Deberías mirarte en un espejo ahora mismo, Macchan, luces como una psico loca.

El rostro de Kae se tornó de 50 sombras rojas e inmediatamente quiso que el suelo se abriera y la tragara entera. Le sonaba igual de encantador saltar de un maldito precipicio.

― No te preguntaré sobre lo que estabas soñando, pero ve inmediatamente a la oficina del director después... de limpiarte ese desastre de sangrado nasal tuyo ― ella claramente sonó harta a pesar de que apneas era el segundo periodo de clases por la mañana, y además, el segundo día.

Estaba siendo mandada a la oficina del director sólo en su segunda clase de su segundo día en su nueva preparatoria. Genial. Y no sólo eso; sino que su secreto, EL SECRETO que había jurado llevarse consigo a la tumba en su nueva vida de preparatoria había sido totalmente descubierto por la descuidada e idiota boca suya en un abrir y cerrar de ojos y ahora sus compañeros la mirarían como a una atracción de circo y arruinarían por completo también su vida de preparatoria, convirtiéndola en una pesadilla. Nada en realidad podía ser peor.

Debería sólo sacarse los ojos con una cuchara oxidada, obtener una sepsis intencional y morir.

Después de todo, era definitivamente verdad. Esta era la esencia de ser Makoto Kae: la vida siempre se volvería en su contra. Todos los días. Y no había una sola cosa que no le hubiese pasado a sus 15 años de edad. Había despertado cuarenta minutos tarde, había sido confundida por una nueva e histérica mánager como una ególatra y malcriada estrella del pop, había corrido casi 20 cuadras al olvidar la trayectoria de su escuela actual confundiéndola con la pasada, y había peleado ― físicamente ― contra un grupo de bullies quienes no solo le habían dado una terrible bienvenida a la escuela, sino que no había aparecido ningún maestro para detenerlos y además la habían confundido con otra odiosa per*a Makoto quien había ofendido a su preciada estrella ascendente del Seijo, mientras le cortaban la cara y arruinaban su nuevo uniforme. Todo en dos malditos días.

Y ahora, esto.

**_"Los dioses me han abandonado..."_ **

Lo único bueno que había obtenido con todo esto, había sido que había obtenido dos grandiosos amigos de segundo año, pero la peor parte de todas había sido que su vida escolar ― sentenció una vez más ― había sido lanzada por la borda.

Profundamente resignada, soltó un largo y sonoro suspiro mientras se arremolinaba internamente en su autodesprecio por su idiotez y arrastró los pies a la oficina del director, sin importarle su apariencia terrible.

* * *

― ¡Oh por dios, dime que no hiciste eso! ― Hanamaki – san aulló de la risa, sosteniendo su estómago con ambas manos. Kae suspiró por vigésima vez en el día, claramente queriendo morirse, mientras dejaba pasar las bromas molestas del atacante lateral. En un inicio, aquel enorme chico de cabello café rosáceo le había parecido aterrador, pero tras conocerlo un poco más, había descubierto que sólo era un poste andante indefenso y muy bromista, adornado con una falsa fachada seria.

Miura – san golpeó con su codo el estómago de Hanamaki y él suprimió sus risas con ojos brillantes por las lágrimas retenidas.

Después de que Kae se hubiese limpiado, cambiado a su uniforme de deportes y hubiese salido de la oficina del director con nada más que una advertencia, los tres se encontraban sentados en las mesas de la cafetería con bandejas llenas de sopa de miso y un humeante katsudon que había abierto el apetito de la buena comedora de Makoto Kae.

― En serio, esta chica me cae mucho mejor ― murmuró Hanamaki para sí mismo, ocultando una diminuta carcajada detrás de su mano. Ayaka miró al chico con una mirada asesina reflejada en sus frívolos ojos azules y se aclaró la garganta. ― De todas maneras, ¿cuál es su problema? Puedes ser como se te dé la gana ser ―continuó hablando, con seriedad en su tono y tosiendo un poco en la oración final.

― Es verdad ― intervino Aya, con una sonrisa alentadora ―. Está bien tener un hobby que te guste demasiado y sea lo que pase, todavía nos tendrás para cubrirte. Después de todo, somos tus senpais ― señaló sus pulgares a sí misma, muy orgullosa de sus palabras.

― Miura – senpai ― Kae tomó las manos de la chica mayor de cabello negro con brillantes ojos de cachorro. Cielos, quería casarse con ella.

―Sí. Soy tu grandiosa senpai, y patearé los huesos de cualquiera que se atreva a burlarse de ti o a dañarte. Ahora come, y deléitate. Corre por mi cuenta.

Kae inmediatamente aceptó la oferta de Ayaka, y después de llevar un pedazo humeante de puerco a su boca, saboreó el cielo. Si. La comida de la cafetería era definitivamente deliciosa, y casi le había hecho olvidar por completo el incidente anterior.

Después de un par de momentos en silencio y de lo que había sido una lucha mental y de miradas entre los chicos de segundo año, Hanamaki finalmente habló ―: También tenemos una oferta que hacerte.

― ¿Eh? ―Kae se preguntó de qué se trataba, con la boca llena.

― Dos, tres y... ¡¡Por favor, sé la manager del club de volleyball masculino!!― ambos externaron al unísono, saltando de sus asientos y arrodillándose hasta el suelo en un dogeza completo.

― ¡¿EHHHHHHH!? ―Kae pregunto incrédula casi a punto de irse de espaldas con todo y silla. Sus planes iniciales habían incluido poca interacción con otras personas, estudiar, ir a clases, leer una que otra historia corta, trabajar a medio tiempo y ocuparse de Yui, así como de los deberes de la casa. Administrar a sabría dios cuántos jugadores ruidosos, horrorosos y terribles ―sólo viendo a Hanamaki- senpai y tomándolo como referencia posible― no estaba en su lista de prioridades.

―C....creo que no escuché bien. ¿Dijeron ser mánager del club masculino de vóleibol? ―repitió mirando a todos lados con agitación y un sudor frío recorriendo su cuello.

―Si, así es... Si hay alguien indicada para hacerlo, creemos que serías tu― dijo Aya con fuerzas, aún inclinada con los ojos cerrados.  
-Pero, Aya-senpai yo no sé mucho de voleibol, era ex corredora del club de atletismo. Nunca he conocido sobre el deporte. Y no pensaba tomarme el tiempo para administrar a un bonche de ruidosos, insensibles, sarcásticos, inmaduros y olorosos nerds de voleibol ―sin ofender, Makki - san, creo que eres así pero mejor que ellos―. Odio a gran parte de la población masculina y Okinawa Toorai o como se llame, no me cae... Solo de pensar que estará con ellos...― replicó Kae, arrodillándose para pedirles que se levantaran.

―Precisamente por eso te lo pedimos―secundo está vez Hanamaki. ― ¡Por favor! Necesitamos a alguien que no juegue bajo los trucos de Oikawa. Él sabe cómo embrujar y subyugar a la gente sea en o fuera de la cancha. Precisamente también nos interesas por tu falta de interés en el sexo opuesto y como demostraste, no tendrías por qué temer a nuestra aterradora estrella que en serio tiene cara de yankee― Ante esto, Makki recibió un codazo por parte de Aya y una mirada que le decía que se callara.

Kae no pudo negar que se sentía (¿halagada?) al ser tomada en cuenta por alguien más para hacer algo, luego de tanto tiempo... Pero también se mostraba reacia a efectuar la tarea.

Haaaah... Suspiró antes de seguir diciendo mientras ayudaba a Aya-san a ponerse de pie :―Como me lo piden así creo que no hará daño revisar primero y luego lo pensaré― concedió, dándose por vencida.

― ¡Yay, muchas gracias, Kaecchi! ― Aya chillo apretando con fuerza el cuerpo de la pobre chica más delgada que ella. Hasta sus brazos mortales eran tan candentes y se sintió inferior por no estar en forma desde hace tiempo.

― ¿A qué hora comienza el entrenamiento? Debo administrarme para poder pasar a echar un vistazo ―preguntó Kae, frotándose el puente de la nariz y suspirando por quincuagésima vez en el día.

―La de la tarde comienza a las 4. Asegúrate de llegar a tiempo para que veas el show― Aya dio un guiño al mismo tiempo que sonaba el timbre para regresar a clases.

Los chicos mayores caminaron seguidos por la castaña de vuelta al edificio principal y dividieron sus caminos ellos yendo escaleras arriba y ella caminando a la izquierda por el pasillo, para llegar al salón 1-C.

Poco sabía Kae Makoto que se arrepentiría pronto de su elección.

**_~~~~~~_ **   
**_Capitulo medio corto. Perdón por la tardanza. Ya sé que nadie lee esto, pero de todas maneras espero que les guste. Ahora sí terminan las introducciones y comienza la verdadera historia, hehe._ **

**_Sahian out._ **


End file.
